fantasyanimalsfafictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Libellester en Bladklauw: Klad: 2
De naam moeten we nog kiezen. Dit is het vervolg op Verloren.thumb|Duo thumb|326px|Kaart De naam van de serie moeten we ook nog kiezen. We gaan hier snel aan beginnen. Dit verhaal ligt even stil xD "Let op voor de warmte en het water, de lucht, het moeras en de hoogte zullen moeten oppassen, of het verleden zal zich herhalen." Malanie heeft een boodschap gekregen. Maar dat is niet het enige, ze krijgt ook een visioen, maar wie is Bergpunt en waarom krijgt Malanie deze boodschappen. En waar is Stekelpunt? Clans: BergClan: Ze kunnen rotsen op hun vijand af laten komen. Leider: Bliksem- is een zeer snel mannetje. Commandant: Punt- is een snel vrouwtje. Ze is de zus van Bliksem. Leerling: Rots Krijgers: Storm- is een vrouwtje met een ruige vacht en een gebroken staart. Lukana- is een goede jager, ze is de moeder van Malanie en de partner van Bliksem. Leerling: Maya Malanie- is een mooi, koppig en moedig vrouwtje. Leerling: Piek Leerlingen: Piek- is een niet al te groot sterk aardig mannetje. Rots- is een groot sterk mannetje. Maya- is een knap vrouwtje. Moeders: Bij de Clans zijn er een soort van opvangmoeders, de echte moeder blijft bij haar welpjes totdat ze vier maanden zijn maar dan laat ze haar welpjes achter bij één van de opvangmoeders zodat de moeder weer kan vechten, opvangmoeders vechten niet. Gara- is een klein jong vrouwtje met een gebroken poot. Welpjes: Zonnelicht- is het zusje van Malanie. Oudsten: Kora- is een klein wijfje. ZeeClan: Ze kunnen zuur water spuiten en zijn blauw, daardoor vallen ze niet op in het water. Dat zure water zie je eerst niet als het op je komt maar na een paar seconden val je flauw en daarna verbrandt de hele plek waar je geraakt bent. Leider: Stroom- is een sterke lenige leider, hij is iets ouder dan Bakara. Commandant: Golfklauw- is een sterk mannetje met superlange klauwen. Krijgers: Lijn- is een trage cheeta. Lada- is een snelle cheeta en de zus van Lijn. Golf- is een sterk vrouwtje. Leerling: Maw Leerlingen: Maw- is een klein vrouwtje. Moeders: Bij de Clans zijn er een soort van opvangmoeders, de echte moeder blijft bij haar welpjes totdat ze vier maanden zijn maar dan laat ze haar welpjes achter bij één van de opvangmoeders zodat de moeder weer kan vechten, opvangmoeders vechten niet. Ganada- is een klein jong vrouwtje. Welpjes: Mara- is een groot listig vrouwtje. Ebba- is een rustig vrouwtje. Oudsten: Zeeroof- is een cheeta zonder staart. Vrouwtje. Arendoog- is een mannetje die blind is en zijn krachten heeft verloren, niemand weet door wat hij zijn krachten verloren heeft. LuchtClan: Kan mist tevoorschijn laten verschijnen waardoor de vijand niks ziet. Ze kunnen ook felle rukwinden creëren. Ook kunnen ze vliegen, en hebben ze dus vleugels. Leider: Witwolk- is een grijze, grote cheeta, een mannetje. Leerling: Luchtvlucht Commandant: Ruiswind- is een massieve, grijze Cheeta, een mannetje. Krijgers: Giraffebijter- is een grote, sterke cheeta en de oudste krijger, een mannetje. Sneldreun- is de snelste cheeta, een vrouwtje. Adelaarskop- heeft een grote kop, een mannetje. Vliegstem- is een grote, sterke cheeta, een mannetje. Vleugelslag- is een kleine cheeta, een vrouwtje, met een misvormde vleugel. Puntklauw- is een kleine cheeta, een mannetje. Leerling: Maannacht Beukstam- is een massieve cheeta, een vrouwtje. Leerling: Zonnestraal Leerlingen: Luchtvlucht- is de jongste welp, nog heel avontuurlijk, een mannetje. Maannacht- is de oudste welp, een mannetje. Zonnestraal- is een klein, speels welpje, een vrouwtje. Moeders: Platkop- is een mooie cheeta met een platte kop, een vrouwtje. Reuzenstaart- is de oudste moeder en heeft een grote, dikke staart, een vrouwtje. Welpjes: / Oudsten: Kleinmaan- is een oude, wijze cheeta, een mannetje. WoestijnClan: Ze kunnen zandstormen maken. Leider: Zandtornado- is een mooi vrouwtje. Commandant: Zan- is de broer van Zandtornado. Krijgers: Cactus- is een vrouwtje die heel hoog kan springen. Cara- is de moeder van Cactus, haar partner is Zonnewind. Zonnewind- is een sterke dappere krijger. Bird- is een kleine vrouwelijke cheeta met een litteken achter haar oor. Ze is de partner van Zan en haar dochters zijn Agana en Geel, ze heeft ook een jongere zoon Korrel. Korrel- is een groot snel mannetje. Agana- is een knap vrouwtje. Leerlingen: / Moeders: Geel- is de zus van Agana en ze is heel jong. Welpjes: / Oudsten: Bries- was vroeger een snelle mooie cheeta. Licht- is een oude cheeta met een misvormd oor. MoerasClan: De MoerasClan kan modder spuiten dat binnen twee seconden versteend. Leider: Duistermodder- is een grote snelle cheeta met hele scherpe klauwen, een mannetje, en heel jong Commandant: Stekelpunt- is de partner van Duistermodder, en heel behendig, een vrouwtje Krijgers: Greepvacht- is de jongste krijger met veel uithoudingsvermogen, een mannetje Leerling: Twijgsteel Magiestraal- is lenig en snel, en kan hoog springen, een vrouwtje Lotusbuik- is een luie, sterke cheeta, een mannetje Leerling: Schaduwgras Veldsteel- is een jonge, felle cheeta, een mannetje Moeraswater- is een kleine cheeta, kan alles wel een mannetje Naaldstam- is een jonge cheeta, wil om te leren, een vrouwtje Leerlingen: Schaduwgras- is een vrouwtje met heel veel vlekken, daardoor lijkt ze zwart. Twijgsteel- is een groot mannetje. Moeders: Duisterbloem- is een knap vrouwtje. Dochter: Schaduwgras, zoon: Twijgsteel Oudsten: Nieuwtand- is de oudste van de clan, mist een poot, een vrouwtje Oudboom- moest zich vroeg terugtrekken omdat hij zijn oren kwijt is, een mannetje Donkerblad- is een oude cheeta, een vrouwtje Hoofdstuk 1: Door Libellester Een bruine flits sloop voorbij. Op haar nietsvermoedende doelwit. Ze sprong recht op haar leerling Piek. Die slaakte ene verraste kreet. Hij viel en lachte. Hij beet zachtjes in het oor van zijn mentor. Zij beet zachtjes in zijn staart. Ze rolden en rolden. Ze grauwden en beten speels. Het kon haar niet schelen dat zij de mentor was. Ze gingen toen zitten. Malanie nam haar berggeit op en ze liepen naar het kamp. Net voor ze naar binnengingen hield Malanie Piek tegen en likte zijn voorhoofd. want door het spelen stak er een plukje uit. Hij glimlachte. Ze liepen naar binnen. "Rots! Maya! Piek!": riep de clan. Iedereen feliciteerde hen. Maar het werd al laat. Ze gingen allemaal naar hun hol. De nieuwe krijgers kozen een plekje uit. Maar voor Malanie ging gaan slapen ging ze gaan kijken bij haar moeder, die zwanger was. Daarna ging ze naar haar hol. Piek kwam ook net binnen. Hij had blijkbaar nog geen plekje gekozen. Piek ging naast Malanie liggen maar dichtbij. Ze raakten elkaar aan. Midden in de nacht kwam Bliksem binnen en maakte Malanie wakker. "Het is zover.": zei hij. Malanie begreep het meteen en ze racete naar buiten, recht naar de kraamkamer. Ze zag één welpje liggen. "Zeg maar hallo tegen je zusje: Zonnelicht.": zei Lukana. Malanie likte haar zusje eens. Toen ze weer naar het krijgershol liep hoorde ze iets. Iemand riep haar naam. Het was Piek. Ze liep naar hem toe. Hij racete op haar af. Wreef met zijn wang tegen haar wang en zei: "Ik hou van jou." en verdween. Maar wat hij niet wist was dat Malanie ook verliefd was op hem. Malanie vond Piek in het krijgershol. Ze boog zich over hem en wreef met haar wang over zijn wang. "Ik hou ook van jou.": zei ze. Ze zag dat Piek straalde en likte hem. Die nacht kreeg Malanie een boodschap van de HemelClan: "Let op voor de warmte en het water, de lucht, het moeras en de hoogte zullen moeten oppassen, of het verleden zal zich herhalen." Hoofdstuk 2: Door Bladklauw Het was een mooie zomerdag. Duistermodder liep zijn hol uit en riep de clan over de jacht en training. Daarna ging hij met Stekelpunt praten;” Onze andere kinderen zijn nu aan de beurt om leerling te worden, aangezien dat van Yano werd versneld.” “Je hebt gelijk schat, het is voor hun inderdaad tijd, Geurwolk, Regendans, Schoffelpoot en Moerasblad kunnen niet wachten, maar Zwartsteel kijkt er niet echt naar uit om leerling te worden.” “Ach, hij moet moet er gewoon aan wennen.” Die dag ging Duistermodder mee op jacht, terwijl Stekelpunt het kamp leidde. Hij zag een zebra welp. Ik hou van welpjes doden, maar wat leuker is is de moeder doden en het kind af en toe porren tot het sterft van de honger, dus dat deed hij ook, hij doodde de moeder, en liet het welpje achter hem aan gaan. Toen ze terug kwamen van de jacht, werd er gegeten terwijl het welpje moest toekijken en niks kreeg. Twee dagen later stierf het welpje en iedereen mocht ervan smullen, en inmiddels waren de kinderen van Duistermodder en Stekelpunt leerling geworden. Die dag ging Duistermodder zijn zoon Zwartsteel, die zijn leerling was, het gebied laten zien en jagen. Aan het eind van de dag kwam Zwartsteel met een giraffe terug, en de hele clan was blij. Hij word nog wel eens wat, dacht Duistermodder. Hoofdstuk 3: Door Libellester Malanie stond op een openplek. Waar was ze? Toen zag ze een vrouwtje. Maar ze had sterren rond haar poten en rond haar vacht. "Gegroet Malanie, ik ben Bergpunt, vroeger zat ik in de BergClan. Ik ben jong gestorven in de Strijd van Vijf. Ik heb twee welpjes gekregen daarvoor. Die zijn opgegroeid en kregen toen ook kinderen. Je hebt mijn boodschap gekregen maar er is meer, kijk maar.": zei de jonge cheeta. Malanie werd overvallen door een wit licht. Ze was heel even bang dat ze nooit meer iets ging zien maar toen verdween het licht en zag Malanie de Berg, Moeras- en LuchtClan. Maar toen hoorde ze een stem: "Gegroet Clancheeta's wij willen een deel van jullie grondgebied en ook twee clans worden!" De drie clans waren niet tevreden en begonnen samen te vechten tegen de andere groep. Malanie kon het niet aanzien. Toen zag ze hoe Bergpunt werd vermoordt. Met een listige truc! Uiteindelijk verloren de drie clans. Zoveel doden! En velen waren hun familie kwijtgeraakt. Dus zou waren de vijf clans ontstaan! Dat betekende de boodschap: de ZeeClan en de WoestijnClan zouden samenspannen om de andere clans aan te vallen! Toen was het visioen weg. Malanie werd wakker. Piek likte haar over haar gezicht. Ze straalde want ze moest hem iets zeggen. Ze liepen samen naar buiten en Malanie zei: "Wat zou jij er van vinden moesten we welpjes krijgen?" "Ik zou op en neer springen van vreugde en hopen dat ze even mooi zouden zijn als jou.": zei Piek. "Begin dan maar met springen en hopen want ik ben zwanger van jou!": riep Malanie blij uit. En zoals Piek gezegd had begon hij op en neer te springen. Wat een topdag! Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:Libellester Categorie:Libellester en Bladklauw Categorie:Libellester en Bladklauw: Personagepagina's Categorie:Bladklauw Categorie:BergClan Categorie:MoerasClan Categorie:LuchtClan Categorie:HemelClan Categorie:WoestijnClan Categorie:ZeeClan Categorie:Duo